May To the True Victor Go the Spoils
by HelloLucky
Summary: Cole Potter,the twin brother of Harry Potter,is proclaimed to be the le lives in the limelight. However,Harry Potter who was claimed to have died in a muggle accident returns to Hogwarts.Follow Harry's return and the romance along the way. Possible HHR
1. Chapter 1

To the victor go the spoils.

Who would have ever thought that, a mere one year old child can be victorious in the long war of good versus evil and receive the spoils of the war? And what goes to the loser? Well Voldemort, had his punishment of dying. Harry James Potter, well, he got anything which the victor, his twin brother, Cole Howard Potter, didn't want.

At the mere age of one, Peter Pettigrew had betrayed his friends, giving the location the Potter family was hiding at. The result: Voldemort blew himself up after shooting the killing curse at the twins. Both twins were knocked out from the impact and being one year olds could not tell people exactly who was the correct victor. So, the leader of the light, Albus Dumbledore, took upon the responsibility to discover who the hero of the light is.

Cole sported a small scar in a shape of a V above the end of his right eyebrow. Harry had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Dumbledore named Cole Howard Potter as the hero who defeated the most evil darkness due to the V, a symbol of Voldemort's attack on Cole.

Life for the two brothers changed forever, the moment Dumbledore gave his verdict to the public.

Cole Howard Potter, for the next eleven years, lived in the glamour and glory with his parents, in a secluded location. He received the best of clothes, best of toys, the affections of the wizarding world, and the undying love of his parents. Cole Potter received the spoils of the small battle he was in at the age of one. Cole has red, unruly hair, and brown eyes. His smile was like that of his father's, always up to mischief. His temper and stubbornness also took after his father. Lily Potter, was not surprised when Cole took after her husband's talent of pranks and attitude toward academics. Overall, Cole lived a comfortable, lavish life, becoming the boy who got what he wanted most of the time. The boy-who-lived had a great pull in the magical world, since he was the savior.

Harry James Potter was a different story. Up till the age of eight, Harry Potter had been given several glances from his parents. A few of them were affection or of love. His godfather, Sirius Black, remained hospitable with him, giving Harry presents on Christmas and his birthday. Harry knew that he was never going to be the apple of his parents' eye or ever receive love from his parents.

Then, Harry's life took a sharp turn on his 8th birthday, the last birthday he spent with the Potter Family.

* * *

><p>July 31st, 1988: At Rovell Hill Manor<p>

_Rovell Hill Manor is the residence of the Potter Family. It was created and warded by Godric Gryffindor as a gift to Rowena Ravenclaw. However, since there has not been any known descendant of Ravenclaw, the estate was given to the Potter Family, who carry Gryffindor's blood. _

As the birthday boy: Cole Potter was running to his mother, he exclaimed "Mum! Are the Weasleys coming today?"

"Yes, my dear birthday boy," answered Lily Potter with a joyful smile. "Your father and Uncle Sirius is setting up the mini Quidditch stadium with safety charms so you boys can play later."

"Safety charms? Mum! I'm eight years old! Ron and I don't need safety charms! They always ruin the game when I want to dive!"

"I'll have nothing of that Cole, You're still too young! You should be lucky I even agreed to this in the first place"

"But I'm the boy-who-lived! Shouldn't I get be able to get what I want on my birthday! Mum!Mum! Pleeeeeassse!" Cole answered back showing puppy dog eyes.

Just then the Weasley clan flooed into the living room. At the sound of Cole's cries, Molly Weasley swiftly walked towards Cole and Lily.

"Lily dear, just let him have this one. He is the boy-who-lived and it is his birthday. My boys used to do this too, and they turned out just fine," Molly said to Lily with a soft, endearing tone.

"Oh alright then, no safety charms, but your father and I will be watching you play very closely." Lily sighed, giving into Cole's demands.

"Thanks Mum! You're the best mum in the world! Thank you too Mrs. Weasley." Cole said as he ran off with Ron to play in the backyard.

Unbeknownst to both Molly and Lily, Harry had heard the exchange between the two and Cole. Standing by the entry way of the kitchen, Harry made his appearance known.

"You know, mum, fighting with Cole only to give into his demands isn't good for your health."

"Oh, Harry, it's OK, it's his birthday. I'll just say no to him another time."

"When you do, get take a muggle video tape of it for me. I'll believe you when I see it," replied Harry, in a doubtful fashion. "If you need anything, mum, just find me at the library."

"Wait, Harry! We don't talk much and I rarely see you. What are you up to in that library?"

"Nothing that you should concern yourself with mum, as you haven't worried about me in the past seven years of my life," Harry replied, in a distancing manner.

"Just wait Harry," Lily told her son as she went to a kitchen draw near the sink.

Lily then pulled out a neatly wrapped small box from the draw and handed it to Harry. "This is your gift."

Harry cautiously took it from his mother's hand and opened the box. The box contained a nicely fashioned ring. The ring was made from silver and had a simple design. It had a black onyx rectangular stone that when worn, would stretch from one side of the finger to the other side of the finger. On the black stone was a green engraving of a pair of wings. Engraved on the inside of the ring were the characters: 保护者. Harry looked up to Lily in bewilderment as to why his mum would give him something like this.

Lily, seeing Harry's facial expression, elaborated, "I saw you had some books about magical rings on the table of the library. I went to Diagon Alley earlier last week to get this for you." "The characters inside the ring mean protector. It's a magical ring that would alert you if you digested any potions and absorbs some jinxes."

"Umm, thanks mum." Harry then walked over to his mum and cautiously hugged her. In his mind he thinks, "This is a surprise. I guess somewhere in her, she can be a mum to me too." And just for a few seconds, Harry smiled at the possibility that things might be changing to his favor. After, letting his mum go, Harry walked back upstairs of the manor and into his room. His room was a standard bedroom. However, unlike his twin brother's, it was not filled with posters, it did not have chests of toys, a closet for toys, or a television. Harry's bedroom was almost a complete polar opposite of Cole's. It was simple bedroom, with objects that fulfilled his basic needs. A desk and a lamp, with parchment and quills laid out for usage. It had a simple bed that faced the balcony and many shelves that lined the walls of his bedroom. The shelves were filled with books on magic and muggles, and some novels.

"Well, that was a surprise. Might as well try the ring on." Harry said in a low voice, as he was still confused about the moment he had with his mum. Harry slid the ring onto the middle finger of his left hand and stared at it for a while.

"This color does suit me. Black and green, like my hair and eyes." Harry then walks over to the doors of the balcony, slides it open, and walks out the rail. He first looks up to the sky and takes a long sigh. The balcony, which had white wooden rails, also had an invisible shelter above it, to protect it from rain. The balcony was Harry's peaceful place, where he would sit down on his extremely comfortable chair and read. Today, sitting at the balcony was anything but peaceful. All Harry could hear were the screams and wails of laughter of the Potter and Weasley family playing Quidditch in the backward, which was inevitable since his balcony faced the backyard.

Harry looked down onto the Quidditch stadium James had built and whispered to himself, "The snitch is right above Cole's ear, how can he not see it? Nor hear it?"

Immediately after finishing that thought, Harry looked down onto the ring and smiled, it was a token of affection from his mum. However, with his head down, Harry did not see the bludger flying toward his face. And being the eight year old he is, he was not able to react fast enough to Sirius scream, "HARRY! LOOK OUT!"

In a mere second, the bludger had collided into Harry's right arm, and a painful wail was heard throughout Rovell Hill Manor. Harry fell to the ground and only saw the blue sky and the pops of the apparations done to get to him. He saw his godfather, father, Remus and his mum hovering over him. But the shock of the experience took away his ability to stay awake, caused him to faint.

In four hours, Harry Potter was subjected to various potions, healers and magical core inspectors. However, after four and a half hours of the accident, Harry awoke to a heated conversation.

"No Albus! I will not let you do that!" yelled Lily. "I do not agree! He should stay here with us, so we can help him!"

"Lily, you have to understand Albus' reasons. Harry is of no use to our world. Without magic, he will become ostracized," said James Potter. "For god sakes Lily, he can't do magic, he's a squib!"

"No! It doesn't matter, he's our son, He's Cole's brother! He's your first born son!" yelled back Lily.

At this moment, Harry chose to croak out a response, "I'm a squib?" At this, all faces turned to Harry. Everyone, even those who Harry thought would never give him a glance, even his father, gave Harry a look of pity.

"We did a test and found no traces of magic in your core. The bludger accident took too much of your magic to keep you alive, to the point where, there is not enough to allow you to continue to use magic," explained Albus. "This world is a harsh place, and even though you are Cole's brother, you will have to put up with the upmost scrutiny. You cannot attend Hogwarts or practice magic. The most you can contribute to this world is through the practice of potions, which is still not a great occupation."

"I'm so sorry Harry, that bludger was never supposed to leave the stadium, we never could've known that that would have happened," Sirius said with guilt in his tone.

"However, Harry, it is not the end of your life in the muggle world," Albus said, "It is still possible for you to lead a perfectly normal life outside of the wizardry world."

"Which is why, Albus is suggesting that we send you to America. He says that there is a muggle family there that we can trust to keep you safe. They will be your legal guardians in America, and you would go to a muggle school, and earn a muggle profession," explained James. "We can still visit you whenever possible."

"You're sending me away?" replied Harry as he looked at his mum.

"I don't want this anymore than you do Harry, but Albus says we can still be a family. We can visit you, and you can make normal friends there," said Lily. "I'm so sorry Harry."

Harry looked away from his mum, leaned back down onto his bed, and said, "Please let the door hit you on your way out."

In a matter of days, after Harry was able to gain his bones back and heal his arm. Harry packed away several books, including the book on magical rings, some of his favorite novels, clothes, and whatever else he can fit in two suitcases and his backpack. He was then apparated by his parents and Albus to the front of a two story house with a metal green gate. He was introduced to the couple that would be his new guardians, Prudence and Peter Jameson. The two families became acquainted till it was time to leave. James and Albus said their goodbyes to Harry and apparated back to the manor. However, Lily stayed behind for a few minutes more.

"I'm sorry Harry. I never thought this would ever happen," Lily said shaking. She held out the ring she had given Harry on the morning of the terrible accident, "Please take the ring Harry, so I at least know you're safe."

Harry took the ring from his mum's hand and gave her a hug while whispering, "I'll be back mum, I promise."

* * *

><p>Six months after Harry's relocation to America: January 22, 1989<p>

Albus Dumbledore, hated making mistakes and looking after the consequences. This time, his mistake may have lead to the loss of his greatest asset, Cole Potter. So with a heavy heart, Albus flooed into Rovell Hill Manor. Lily,who had been sitting at the couch watching the television with Cole, was alarmed at the sudden entrance of her old headmaster.

"Albus! What is this surprising visit for?" asked Lily.

"I have grave news for you and James," said Albus. "Cole, may you go fetch your father for me?" With that, Cole huffed at being disturbed and went to go get his father. Lily, still standing there, was afraid of what was to come.

"Albus, what a surprise. What's going on?" James asked as he entered the living room.

"There was an explosion at the Jameson's residence, caused by electrical wires gone wrong," said Albus. He looked at the expressions of Lily and James Potter and saw wheels turning in their heads, and a look of immediate sorrow. "We were unable to identify the bodies at the residence. I'm sorry for your loss."

For four hours, Lily shook in the arms of her husband. Nothing was able to break her away from the depression she was in, not even Cole. James, who was not even close to Harry, felt a twinge of regret and sorrow at the loss of his first born son. Only when Annie Potter came into the room did Lily break free from James's grasp. Annie Potter was the third child of the Potter family, and an almost complete replica of her mother, except she had brown eyes. When Harry was sent away, Annie had cried instantly at the loss of her older brother. Harry had given Annie the tightest and longest hug of all to her, as Annie was the apple of his eye. Lily scooped Annie up and began holding her as she continued crying. Annie, being only 5, did not understand the gravity of the situation and in return hugged her mum and said, "Harry is going to come back soon and make you stop crying mum. I know it." With those words, Lily looked back to Annie and simply nodded, in hope that what her daughter said would be true.

Unbeknownst to the wizardry world, Harry Potter was walking the streets of Los Angeles with his new guardian beside him.

* * *

><p>Three years since Harry Potters "Death": April 21st 1991<p>

It has been three years since the death of a Harry Potter. It has also been three years since an eight year old boy was found by Caleb Alex Dawson. Caleb Dawson is a 5' 10" in height, had striking blue eyes and sandy, brown hair styled short and mature. Caleb knew and lived in the wizarding world until the death of his soul mate and best friend. Since then he left the American wizarding world, despite their protests. He went into hiding, traveling to various locations within and out of the United States. However, he was sucked back into wizardry, when he found an eight year old boy in front of his classic black Pontiac trans am 455 super duty. Caleb thought back to the day his life changed again.

*_Memory starts*_

"Sir, it's dangerous to leave your possession in your car like that. You wouldn't want any mug…- people- to see that," Harry said tilting his head to the wand laid out in the open on the front passenger seat of the car.

"You're?" questioned Caleb.

"Yes, I am," Harry answered back quickly.

"Why are you here kid? You look like you haven't taken a shower or eaten in days," Caleb asked while inspecting Harry. "You're not from around here are you? You're from England?"

"Yeah, and I look like this because I haven't eaten or showered in days," Harry answered back.

"Want a ride to my place? Your parents aren't looking for you?" asked Caleb. Harry only stared back at Caleb, contemplating on what to say. "I'm an orphan and don't have a last name or family." Caleb looked back onto Harry, trying to see if he was telling the truth, or if this was another ploy by the American Wizardry Ministry. Caleb then took Harry to a local Starbucks and began having a conversation with him. And since then, Caleb took Harry in and created a new identity for Harry and adopted him as Harrison Jacob Dawson.

*_Memory ends*_

"Oi dad, you going to keep staring at me like that?" yelled Harrison, or Harry for short. Caleb didn't realize that he had been staring at his son for that long and quickly looked back onto his plate. "Sorry about that Harry, just thinking back to the day I met you." Harry instantly stared back at his dad, "A lot has happened since then dad. Changes that we weren't expecting."

"It's your birthday today Harry, your eleventh birthday none-the-less."

"I know dad, and I also know that that letter is coming here today. I'm still technically British."

"You don't have to go. I'll teach you here while you go to school. You were accepted to Premier Academy Harry! Freaking genius!" Caleb looked into his son's eye and knew that Harry was keeping something from him. "Something's wrong and you're not telling me."

"Remember how I told you, all those years ago when we met, How I didn't have a family?" Caleb only nodded back.

"They're still alive, they just don't think I am," Harry continued. Caleb only looked at Harry with an inquisitive expression, so Harry continued with what had happened on his eighth birthday and what had been his life in the U.S till he had met Caleb.

"I knew already Harry!" laughed out Caleb, "I had you checked up, but since you never told me yourself. I assumed that you didn't want to return to your actual family." Harry only showed Caleb a "I want to shoot you right now" face. Caleb still continued, "Sorry I didn't tell you, but since you didn't tell me either, I thought it was fair. Besides, we know what the truth is."

"So, now that I know you know. What should I do?" asked Harry.

"It's your decision Harry, either way I still want you to be my son. Go back when you're ready to face them. You have time."

Harry then looked out the window and he saw an Owl with a letter. Harry took the letter from the owl and looked at the Hogwarts emblem. "You going to open it Harry?" asked Caleb.

"I know what it is going to say," said Harry, "But I also know what I am going to do." Harry then went to go get a parchment and quill, wrote a reply, and gave it to the owl to send back to Hogwarts. "I'm not going. You can teach me, and when I'm ready I'll go back as Harrison Jacob Dawson. The father and son stood up and observed as the owl flew away with their reply. At the same time, they both knew that their real adventure had just begun.

* * *

><p>AN: Hi, this is a beta'd chapter of the first chapter. Thanks LPlover93 for betaing ;]. Please review, it really helps me continue writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months later at Rovell Hill Manor: July 31st 1991

Three years had certainly changed the Potter Family. In the three years since Harry Potter's death, Lily Potter had left her job at the Ministry to become a full time mother to Cole and Annie Potter. She focused all her attention to her two children, teaching them potions, theoretical charms, muggle history and just about anything she deemed to be useful to her children. The Potter Family was the picture of happiness, a son that they could be constantly proud of and a daughter who always brought a smile to their faces with her innocence and sounds of laughter. Despite the success of her family, Lily sometimes cried at nights in the bathroom, because of the constant reminder of her dead son, who will never be able to see Hogwarts, or be introduced to the many things Lily has given to her two children. Today, Lily Potter would have to put on a brave face for her son's eleventh birthday, and hold back tears of sorrow she felt welling behind her eyes.

Lily Potter and Molly Weasley woke up early this morning to prepare a large cake for Cole's birthday. As they were finishing up the cake, they heard the sounds of a Quidditch game out in the backyard. Lily had never truly gotten over the accident three years ago, so with the fear of the accident reoccurring, she created an advanced spell that would create a strong invisible barrier around the backyard Quidditch stadium, similar to a tent. She walked over to the Quidditch game and yelled, "Everyone, lunch is ready!" All heads turned to her and in a blur, the kids were out of their protective gear, brooms were left on the grass, and a cacophony of noises were heard in the kitchen of the manor.

"MUM! WHERE'S THE CAKE?" screamed Cole. Cole Potter had grown to a decent height of 5 foot 3 inches, big brown eyes, and his unruly red hair, which perfectly matched his personality. Simply put, Cole Potter rarely received the answer "no", and when he did, he never took it as an answer, and did as he pleased. He was rarely punished for as actions, since a common excuse for him was, "he's the boy-who-lived, and a child nonetheless, saying yes to him wouldn't harm him". Cole grew up with those types of excuses, and praises and gifts for being the boy-who-lived, and soon grew to be a spoiled child whom any parent should discipline immediately. However, blinded by his title as the boy-who-lived, no one would.

"Cole, you know the rules, no cake till after we eat," replied Lily, exhausted from baking in the morning and setting up the party. She looked over to her son and thought, "How would Harry be spending his eleventh birthday?" However, she quickly shook her head at that thought, and thought, "He is happy."

"But mum, it's my birthday. My eleventh birthday!" Cole, still trying to convince his mother, continued screaming, "I get my letter today, and I want to eat cake now!"

"Exactly! You are 11 years old now Cole! And you need to start acting like it!" fought back Lily, "I don't want to fight with you on your birthday baby, but you have to listen to me now, you're growing up, and part of growing up and getting your Hogwarts letter is responsibility." Cole looked back at his mum and simply nodded, while his mum continued. "Responsibility comes with getting that letter and your wand today. You are the boy-who-lived, which means you have a reputation to uphold as a smart, young child, who deserves the praise you get. People will be looking at you now Cole, for what you can do. You are a Potter. You are my son, the son of the girl who graduated Hogwarts as first of her class. You are smart Cole, but please start using it." Everyone stared at the mother and son pair and felt the tension between them. Soon enough, James came over and put an arm around his wife's waist.

"Your mother is right, Cole," James agreed, "You're a kid, but this is the time for you to start becoming a man. Alright?" Cole could only nod, shocked from what his parents had done; embarrass him in front of his friends, on his birthday nonetheless. "No cake till after lunch," James continued. "So let's dig in. I'M STARVED!" James's last comment caused a stir of laughter, breaking the tension in the room.

The Potter and Weasley family then gathered at the dining room and took their seats. Starting from James, who sat at the end of the rectangular table, and to his right was Cole, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Ginny, Percy, Molly, Arthur, Sirius, Remus, Annie, finally Lily, on the left of James. While Cole, Ron, Fred and George talked about Quidditch and pranks, Ginny and Bill were catching up with each other about little things like Bill's job at Gringotts, and Charlie's internship at the dragon reserve at Romania. Charlie had received a job there soon after graduating from Hogwarts and was unable to attend Cole's birthday party. Cole's excitement at becoming eleven and receiving his first Hogwarts letter was only magnified as they were finishing up their lunch because of the arrival of a prominent old wizard.

Albus Dumbledore was quite happy with the events so far. There were no attacks from Death Eaters, Voldemort had not made an appearance and the Potters had taught Cole the basics that would put him ahead of his classmates, allowing him to live up to his name. He thought, "Everything is going as planned. With the quest I have set up, Cole will be tested and shaped into the young hero he is meant to be. By personally giving Cole his first Hogwarts letter, Cole's thirst to prove himself will only increase; and his bravery and courage as a Gryffindor will only encourage him to succeed and become the hero of the light." While thinking this, he looked down onto the Hogwarts letter in his hands and a smile appeared on his face. As he stepped out of the chimney, he looked at the Potter and Weasley family and thought, "With the Weasley family, who is one of the most known light families, Cole will have the appropriate influence and with that many Weasley children at Hogwarts, he will experience love all year round."

"Good afternoon everyone," greeted Dumbledore. While he walks over to Cole, he observed the expressions of Lily and James, whose faces gleamed in joy for their son. As he stood in front of Cole, Dumbledore reached into his cloak and took out Cole's Hogwarts acceptance letter. "I decided that since this is such a special occasion, I should personally deliver Cole's first Hogwarts letter." Handing the letter to Cole, Dumbledore said, "Your journey begins now dear Cole."

Cole could only nod in excitement as he opened his letter. "Dear Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…" Cole's smile only grew wider at the official letter. "Thank you, Professor, I can't wait!" He turned to his parents and asked, "When can we go buy the supplies mum?"

"We go tomorrow morning with everyone, so Ron, Fred, George, and Percy can get their supplies with us too," said James.

"This is great! Can I get a broom too dad?"

"Honey, you know first years are not allowed brooms," said Lily in a worried tone. "Besides, you have a perfectly good broom here at home that you can use when you come back for the holidays."

"But mum, I'm sure the professor won't mind making a small exception for me. Right, Professor?" asked Cole. Cole looked up to Dumbledore with large brown puppy dog eyes, which has made numerous people melt and give in to his demands over the years.

"I'm sorry Cole, I cannot make an exception even for you," Dumbledore answered back. "Waiting one year to play for your house team is not a long time. I'm sure that next year, when you join your house Quidditch team, your parents would be delighted to buy the best broom on the market." Dumbledore looked at Lily and James and asked, "Aren't I right?"

"Yes of course! Your mum and I would definitely buy you the best broom there is," James said with pride, "There is no doubt in my mind that you will become a chaser, then the captain. And of course, for the Gryffindor house, as you are a Gryffindor at heart."

"There is no way for me to be on the Quidditch team at all?" yelled Cole, "Then what am I supposed to do there for fun?"

"Why Cole-,"Fred started.

"We can blow-," George said.

"Toilets of the boys'," Fred continued.

"Restrooms together-," George finished. And immediately after finishing that thought, Molly stood up, "BOYS,THERE WILL BE NO PRANKING LIKE THAT IN HOGWARTS THIS YEAR! DO YOU UNDERSTAND FRED? GEORGE?" It was almost as though someone sent an instant howler in Molly's mouth. Instantly Fred and George's response was, "Thanks for the meal Mrs. Potter, we'll just go outside and take a walk. Call us back when we can have cake." The twins then hurriedly scrambled away with a mischievous smile on their faces.

Lily smiled and put her hand on Molly's shoulder, "I'm sure they are just joking Molly. If anything happens, I'll be sure to tell you."

Molly instantly calmed and said, "Thank you Lily dear. I could always count on you to keep these boys in line." Molly looked over at Cole and Ron and said, "You two can play Wizarding chess together and I'm sure that there are other activities you can do other than Quidditch."

"Ok son. Now let's have that delicious cake that you wanted so much," said James. "We should probably call the twins back too."

As Molly and Lily brought the cake to the living room, Bill gathered the twins and everyone else around the room. Cole sat at the very center of the large couch, while the other family members surrounded him and the cake. They began to sing the happy birthday song to Cole, with Fred and George making strange animal sounds in the background, which only caused Molly to hit her twin sons across their heads. When they finished the song, Cole closed his eyes and wished, "Today is my birthday. So it is more of a reason for you to grant me this wish. I want to be the first 1st year ever to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a chaser, so I can get the new Nimbus I've been hearing about. Don't let anyone outshine me, ever." He opened his eyes and innocently blew out the candles. Everyone clapped for Cole and they continued on with their day. Cake, laughter, more Quidditch and the day ended with a dinner filled with delicious food which Cole loved. Due to exhaustion and pure convenience, the Weasley family slept over at Rovell Hill Manor that night.

The next day at 9:33 AM, the Potter and Weasley family entered Diagon Alley. While walking to the various shops, several people shook Cole's hand, said hello, or just stared at his face, specifically his scar. Then, they went into the shop Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. As Madam Malkin greeted the family, she said, "Oh dear Cole, such an honour to be doing business with you again. Now, can you stand up onto this step so I can measure your properly." Cole did as he was asked and stood there as patiently as he could.

"Cole, your mum, Annie and I are going to the Owl's Emporium. We'll be right back. You're going to be alright on your own, son?" said James.

"I'll be fine here dad. I can take care of myself. I am the boy-who-lived after all!" yelled Cole. Madam Malkin could only shake her head at the disrespect Cole had toward his parents.

In a few minutes, Madam Malkin said, "I need to get something dear. I'll be right back." She then walked into the back of the store. In just a few seconds after she walked off, Cole noticed the appearance of Draco Malfoy. Draco stood onto the step right beside Cole and then just barely noticing Cole, sneered.

"Hello, Potter," Draco said with distaste, "I'm almost glad to see you out of those distasteful muggle clothes your family wears. Though, the muggle loving school robes are not that much of an upgrade."

"I see you're the same Death Eater spawn. Still can't bloody believe that the so called "pure" blood that runs through your veins is from inbreeding," Cole said sneering at Draco. "Though, that does your match you as a whole: disgusting. And unlike you, I'm the boy-who-lived. Pure as the light can be."

Then when Madam Malkin came back, she said, "Both of you hold still and shush. Try these on Mr. Potter. And these for you, Mr. Malfoy." She handed them their robes and once they put them on they faced each other still smug and with fire in their eyes.

"You see this Potter?" Draco asked taking the right side of his robe, showing a crest with a green snake. "This is the Malfoy family crest. It practically means I'm royalty. I'm a pure-blood and heir to the large Malfoy fortune. Which I'm sure is much large than your dirty blood family's. See, unlike you Potter, I don't have to do all my shopping. I just needed to come here to get my robes. You and your family actually have to wait in line for the down grade, cheap material they sell here. Malfoys get the best of everything. See you around Potter, I wouldn't want to miss you tripping and falling into dirty mud. Oh I'm sorry, it's already too late, your family is mud." Just then, Lily and James had walked into Madam Malkin's store, and gave Draco a displeasing sneer as he left.

As Madam Malkin was working on correcting Cole's robe, Cole looked down onto the right side of his robe, but did not see the Potter family crest. "Mum! Dad! Why don't I have the Potter Family crest? I'm your heir dad! I'M THE BOY WHO LIVED!" exclaimed Cole.

James looked at his wife for a few seconds and saw her face pale, "Cole this isn't the place. We'll talk about this when we get home."

"I WANT THE FAMILY CREST. I WANT TO PLAY QUIDDITCH AS A FIRST YEAR! I WANT A NEW BROOM! I'M THE BOY WHO LIVED! GIVE. ME. WHAT. !" Cole screamed, red faced, at his parents, frustrated at not getting what he wanted. Cole's face was so red that it could rival the infamous Weasley red.

"Listen here young man! I am your father! And you will do as I say!" yelled back an equally frustrated James. James walked over the Madam Malkin's who was trying to look away from the family scene. "How much do four sets of his Hogwarts robes cost?"

"11 gallons per robe, so 44 gallons for four Mr. Potter," answered Madam Malkin. "Do you need anything else Mr. Potter?"

"No this is fine. Thank you." James answered back. James then turned around to Cole, took Cole's hand despite his wails. "Stop! I want a family crest on my robes! Dad!"

"If you do not be quiet right now, I will not allow Ron or any of the Weasleys to come over. And you will be grounded. Understand?" warned James while looking down at Cole, giving him a glare. As Cole no longer made a sound, James then walked over to his wife and held her arm softly. "Let go dear, I'll ask Sirius to get the other supplies. Go on home Lily. I'll go with Cole to get his wand."

"No, I need to be here for Cole..." answered back Lily.

"It's fine, Lily. You're probably tired," said James. Then, looking down at Annie, who stood next to Lily, "Besides, Annie looks quite exhausted from this trip. Go back home with her and take a small nap. I'll take of everything here." Lily looked down at her daughter and nodded to James.

"I will see you at home Cole. Listen to your father," said Lily in a soft voice that showed her sadness from the scene that just occurred in the robe store. Lily then walked out of the store with her daughter and left to go back to their home. Annie, being eight years old and almost a miniature clone of her mother, was well aware of what was happening, since she had seen this scenario many times before. She thought, "Once again Cole throws a fit for not getting what he wants when he wants it. Although, the family crest problem is strange. Harry."

Before long, James had an annoyed, upset, boy-who-lived in his hands. He had Cole's hand in his and lead him into Ollivander's to receive his wand. Ollivander had given Cole only a couple wands to try before the perfect wand was found. James smiled, not only because his son had gotten his next key to the wizardry world, but it was also because he thought, "Thank Merlin's beard he found a wand quickly. Too much drama for the day." Although James heard what Cole's wand was, he didn't think a second thought other than returning home to comfort his wife and end the day. "Let's go Cole. We've gotten everything you need for Hogwarts."

"Wait dad. Let's go to Quality Quidditch Supplies first! I want to buy the new Nimbus!" exclaimed Cole in excitement. Before James could realize it, his son had just walked out the store, toward the Quidditch store. James quickly paid Ollivander for the wand and went after his son. However, before James even left Ollivander's store, Ollivander had cried out, "Mr. Potter wait! Your son left his wand here." James then took Cole's wand. Walking out the door, he thought, "Lily and I have spoiled him. I should have listened to Remus all those years ago about discipline."

After James left Ollivander's, Ollivander had muttered, "The wand chooses the wizard." He walks into the hallway, where small boxes of unused wands, and takes a box from the stack. He opens the box and said, "Thankfully, Cole Potter did not get this wand. Merlin knows what chaos would fall upon us." He takes the wand out of the box and says, "Holly, 11", supple, single phoenix tail feather. But, Cole Potter is the proclaimed boy-who-lived. If the wand did not choose him, who will this wand choose?"

James had literally sprinted to his son and before his son was able to step a foot into the Quidditch store he had put a hand on his son's shoulder, turning him around. "We are going home Cole. We talked about this before. Now let's go."

"BUT DAD!" Cole yelled back. "I'M THE BOY WHO LIVED!" In a matter of seconds after Cole's declaration, pops were heard throughout the street as reporters apparated onto the scene and flashes like fireworks surrounded Cole and James.

"Cole, are you excited to go to Hogwarts and -?"

"Let us see your wand Cole."

"Cole, what are the properties of your wand?"

"Cole is there a reason why you are so upset?"

"Is it something your father did?"

"Are you being treated well?"

"Cole!-"

"NO! HE'S TREATING ME AWFULLY!" yelled Cole vehemently. "HE ISN'T LETTING ME GET A NEW BROOM! I WANT A NEW BROOM FOR HOGWARTS!" Cole continued and pointed at his father, "IT'S MY FIRST TIME GETTING SUPPLIES FOR HOGWARTS! WHY AREN'T YOU BEING A GOOD FATHER TO ME? WHY!" At that note, more flashes went off, reporters were writing every word of Cole's declaration, and passersby were looking at the scene, whispering. There was silence as everyone looked to James for an explanation, however, James could not reply as a round of questions came flying to him.

"Mr. Potter, is there a reason why you are not being a good father to your son?"

"He's the boy who lived. Are you not fit to care for him?"

"What kind of father could leave a child as important as Cole unhappy."

"What else have you done to Cole?"

"Answer us Mr. Potter."

"Is there a reason why you are staying silent Mr. Potter?"

"Are you guilty of not being fit enough to care for the boy-who-lived?"

James stared at the reporters, becoming more repulsed as the questions were asked, and getting extremely angry. "NOW YOU LISTEN HERE. I AM HIS FATHER. I TREAT HIM A WAY ANY CHILD OF HIS AGE SHOULD BE TREATED. HE IS MY SON AND I WILL DISICPLINE HIM AS MY WIFE AND I SEE FIT. THIS IS A PRIVATE FAMILY MATTER. SO ALL OF YOU LEAVE!" James then took his soon by his hand and began to walk away from the crowd.

"But Mr. Potter!" said a reporter who ran to stand in front of James way.

James looked down upon the reporter and angrily said, "If you do not move right now, I have no problem using my authority as Head Auror to remove you from this scene and place you in a holding cell." Instantly, the reporter scrambled away in fear. James then turned around to the other reporters and spoke his last demand, "And if any of you follow me, I have no problem doing the same for you." James left the reporters still as though they had been been petrified, which they emotionally were. James then apparated his son back to their home. Before they entered through the front door, James looked down at a still angry Cole Potter.

"Listen Cole, I warned you before. Now, when you step through this door, you are to go to your room. Change into some comfortable clothes and go hit the books," ordered James.

"But dad, I just got my wand. I want to start using it now!" whined Cole, still not understanding the gravity of the situation he was in.

"You will not be using your wand. Until you board the Hogwarts Express, I will not give you your wand," said James. "For Merlin's sakes Cole, you left your wand in Ollivander's to go look at a broom! A broom you will not be getting!" Cole looked angrily at his father and said, "I don't know what the big deal is. I knew you would get it for me dad."

"It is your wand! Your responsibility! You can't assume that your mum or I will pick up after you like we do with your clothes. You know what. I don't think you understand!" yelled James. "This is about responsibility, becoming mature, being a good son, and good wizard! To make you understand, neither Minnie nor Mickey will do simple chores for you anymore! When you want to get your laundry done, you will do it on your own. Making a simple sandwich for a snack, you will also do on your own. You will have chores your mum and I will give to you. And you will do them!" "Now go up to your study room and read those books!" Cole huffed away muttering, "This is so unfair. I'm the boy-who-lived, so what if I want something. You should be giving it to me. I saved all of you."

James took a large breath and walked to the kitchen. As he was getting out a butterbeer from the refrigerator, he heard Cole's door slam loudly. James walked to the couch of this sitting room, closed his eyes, and rubbed his forehead, not noticing his wife walking into the room.

"Cole isn't too happy at hearing the word no so many times, is he?" asked Lily. James looked up at the voice of his wife. "No, he isn't." Lily then took a seat beside her husband and begun massaging his forehead as James continued speaking. "How long have I been so blind Lily? Why couldn't I see that our son was getting out of control?"

"You're the head of an Auror department James. When you're here you're tired and when you're not tired you try to spend as much time with our kids. You're a great father James. Besides, if it's anyone's fault it's mine," said Lily guiltily. James turned around and looked at his wife.

"No it isn't Lils. This parenting business involves both of us. He's my son too. And like you said he's almost a replica of me. I was arrogant too, up until you whipped me to shape," said James, trying to add a little humor to the dry situation.

"The family crest, what are we suppose to tell him?" Lily said.

"The truth. The sooner he hears it the better. He needs to know that he can't get everything he wants. We've been far too lenient," said James.

"James. You do understand why I couldn't let you claim Cole as the heir right?" asked Lily.

James nodded, "It's the least we can give Harry. I understand and still abide by the decision we made three years ago to only let Harry carry the Potter crest as the true Gryffindor heir. I'll tell him tonight, before he sleeps. At least then, he won't be able to make too big of a scene."

"I'll do it with you. It was after all, a decision we made together," offered Lily.

"It's alright Lils. I know how you feel about this topic. I'll talk to him," said James. "I'm going to go on upstairs to work on some of the reports the ministry sent over. Are you going to be ok Lils?"

"I'll be alright James. I'll just go out to garden. I'll see if Annie wants to join me," replied Lily.

Few hours later, Lily stood at the bottom of the stairs of the manor and shouted, "DINNER EVERYONE!" Soon enough, there was a loud noise of steps in the manor. The first to come down was Annie, with a wide smile, clearly showing her hunger. Then, James rubbing his stomach and licking his lips. Lastly was Cole Potter, who was holding his Comet 260, which he received during Christmas after much bickering, and his father's Hogwarts quaffle in the other.

"Hi mum. I'm going to go out to the pitch and practice shooting with dad's quaffle. I'll have Minnie and Mickey heat up dinner for me later," said Cole nonchalantly.

"Hold it right there Cole. Your dad told you no Quidditch," said Lily. "Besides, it is dinner time; not Quidditch time."

Cole looked at his mum if as though she had grown a second head. Then, Cole said with a carefree attitude, "I thought he was joking mum. Like one of his old 'I'm warning you son, but don't take it seriously' rants."

Then, all hell broke loose. James angrily scolded his son and was replied by Cole's smart-alec remarks and self-centered comments. Cole ended up sitting alone at the dinner table eating his dinner angrily. James was sitting at the couch in a position to continuously stare angrily at his son. Annie and Lily took their plates of food to the bench and table in their garden. For four hours, there were no sounds of laughter in the Potter home. There was silence, huffs of annoyance, and whispering.

As Cole was getting into his bed to sleep away the rest of the day, his father walked in. Cole looked at James and angrily said, "What do you want?"

"We need to talk about your behavior and the family crest," said James. James sat down on the bed next to his son and began his explanation for the family crest.

"It was three years ago that we lost Harry. When your mother and I did not fight hard enough to continue letting Harry stay," James began. However, he was soon interrupted by Cole.

"Ya,Ya, I know this story, I was there dad. He left and got blown up in some muggle accident."

James looked at Cole instantly and calmly said, "This is what I mean Cole. You can't go interrupting people while they are talking, no matter who you are. Unless there is some immediate danger or you have to say something that is necessary. This is manners. Understand?" Cole then answered back, "No, I don't. I don't understand why you and mum hate me so much. Why are you treating me so different now?"

"We will always love you Cole. You are our son. But we are treating you like a young adult; you are no longer a child. You got your wand today Cole, you're entering a world of responsibility. We talked about this today too. When I'm talking to you like this, father to son, I am being serious. We can have jokes. But you have to understand that it won't always be like that. Constantly saying that you are the boy-who-lived won't make you any true friends, only true enemies," said James. "Now, can I continue?" Cole nodded, seeming to understand.

"When your brother died, your mum and I felt extremely guilty for neglecting him," said James. "We never gave him the same things we gave you. No toys. No new clothes. I had even forgotten to get him a birthday present that year. So, your mum and I decided to leave the family crest to him, despite his death. You are the heir to the Potter fortune because you are my son. But I can't give you the family crest. It is Harry's."

Cole waited, taking James short lesson about speaking and manners, and then said, "But he is dead dad. He has been dead for three years! What good would giving him the crest be? He can't use the powers and advantages that go with it! I can! I'm going to Hogwarts! By having that crest, I will get more respect."

"It was your mum's and my decision. It won't be changed no matter what you say," said James as he stood up from Cole's bed. "Accept this as a matter of fact, like the fact that you are Cole Howard Potter. Good night Cole. Don't bring this up again understand? You know the answer. Same for your broom."

"Wait dad! Does this mean I can play Quidditch with Ron and his brothers tomorrow?" asked Cole.

James turned around and replied, "No. What I said earlier when we came home still applies. Grow up Cole; don't let the Potter name end with you Cole. You're my only son." Then, only the click of the door closing was heard. Cole, listening to his father for once, laid back onto his bed and went to sleep.

**Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts. August 3****rd**** 1991.**

Dumbledore and Ollivander were sitting in the former's office. Dumbledore sat behind his large desk and Ollivander sat facing him.

"So, you are absolutely sure that the wand which had the feather from Fawkes as did Voldemort's wand did not select Cole Potter?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, I am certain. You were so sure that the wand would go to Cole as was I," answered back Ollivander.

"It was my prediction, yes, as they are brother wands, and Cole was marked by Voldemort that night," answered back Dumbledore. "Either way, it seems like my guess is more likely to be incorrect than Cole not being the true boy-who-lived." Ollivander cautiously nodded to Dumbledore's remark and thought, "Everyone will make the wrong decisions in their lifetime. But making the wrong decision and not acknowledging it can never be forgiven."

Dumbledore then turned to Ollivander and said, "You must be quite busy with all the new students. I should not keep you from your work." Ollivander nodded and he quickly left Dumbledore's office in a green puff of smoke from the floo.

Dumbledore then leisurely sat back into his chair and thought, "Yes, Cole is the boy-who-lived. My idea that he would receive Voldemort's brother wand was only a hypothesis." It was almost as though Dumbledore was trying to reassure himself.

**Four years later August 31****st**** 1991: California, United States. 5 pm**.

A.C.H Boxing Gym is located on Fulton

Street, San Francisco. Soft noises of jabs and punches onto the training gear could be heard if anyone walked into the gym. Along with those small noises were the sounds of laughter as Harry and Caleb Dawson, the father and son pair, were practicing.

Caleb was standing behind a punching bag as Harry was punching it. "You've come a long way from that scrawny eight year old kid Harry," said Caleb. "You're faster, stronger, smarter, and ready to go back."

"You really think I made the right decision to return to England?" asked Harry while still punching the bag.

Caleb nodded and said, "Definitely. It's time to show that world what they missed out on. Show that old manipulative wizard, what he had forsaken for his precious boy-who-lived." Caleb then stopped and looked amused at Harry. "Who could have ever though that the boy they proclaimed to be a squib was something they haven't seen in over a thousand years."

Harry laughed back at Caleb, "I can't wait to see their expressions. Especially the one that would come from the spoiled little boy-who-lived."

"You'll be entering as a fourth year there tomorrow. Don't forget to write Harry. I don't want to miss any details."

"Why won't you come to England with me dad?" asked Harry.

"Hey, I found you by my car all those years ago and I've trained you with muggle and wizard methods. Now, it's time for you to live up to what you were meant to be. _Myrddin __etifedd_," said Caleb seriously, "I already taught you all that I can. Now you'll take up the rest of your education under Myrddin while at Hogwarts."

Just then a puff of smoke appeared at the side of the boxing ring. "Caleb, I don't remember you learning how to speak welsh," said the shadow appearing from the smoke. Then out of the smoke screen was an old man, with a grey beard, white robes with gold seams, and wearing a light blue pointed wizard's hat. "Ready to go Harry? You have a few hours until our departure to Hogwarts."

Then, Harry snapped his fingers and his trunks appeared before him. With a lazy swipe of his hand over his trunks, they shrunk and appeared in his hand. Harry then looked at his father and the white robed old wizard and said, "I'm ready. Bye dad, remember to write."

Harry then gave the white robed wizard a nod and asked, "Are you ready to train your heir Merlin?"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Thanks LPlover93 for betaing ;]. Please review, it makes me more tempted to post up a chapter. Seriously, I appreciate the author alerts and favorites and such, but reviewing also helps other people read my story. Thank you.<p> 


End file.
